A pirate's story
by Sergent Mathilde
Summary: Cadeau de Noël en retard pour Kiranagio. "Condamnés à l'océan, au vent qui mène le bal." Three-shot Slash Terrorist - Shinobu/Miyagi UA
1. Ultime confidence

**Disclaimer** **:** Rien ne m'appartient, gna gna gna, tout appartient à un japonais au nom imprononçable, gna gna gna, etc ...

**Rating ****:** K+ Non, je n'aime pas écrire les lemons, donc vous vous contenterez de quelques allusions et de beaucoup de poésie.

**Pairing(s) :** Miyagi You/Takanashi(?) Shinobu (Terrorist, quoi.)

**Note :** Ceci est un UA. Il se peut également que les personnages soient légèrement OOC. Déconseillé aux homophobes (qui n'ont d'ailleurs rien à faire sur ce fandom), aux amateurs de fluff et de happy ends, bien que cette partie se finisse bien. Ce qui nous amène à l'information suivante : ceci est un three-shots, c'est à dire une histoire en trois chapitres. Enjoy =)

**Note 1** : _**A pirate's story**_ est à l'origine une fic-cadeau pour Kiranagio (dont je vous recommande chaudement les écrits, et surtout sa fiction Le Carnet) à l'occasion des fêtes de Noël : joyeux Noël à toi, donc, Kiranagio, malgré le retard, et j'espère que tu aimeras!

**Ultime confidence**

Miyagi You n'était pas un citoyen comme les autres. Il fumait beaucoup -trop, d'aileurs, Kamijou le lui avait toujours reproché-, buvait beaucoup également, n'avait aucun respect pour les lois préétablies, malmenait à tout va les pratiques traditionnelles et était homosexuel -pratique, rappelons-le, punie de mort par l'Empereur et ses sbires-. Pour ne rien arranger, il était aussi athée, ne se vouait à aucun culte, consommait toutes sortes de substances plus ou moins illicites, aimait la littérature et possédait le bateau le plus rapide de tout de le Japon.

Miyagi You n'était pas un citoyen ordinaire, et pour cause : c'était un pirate.

-

La bataille avait commencé en début d'après-midi. Rien que du très normal : beaucoup de pirates armés qui s'appliquaient à essayer de se tuer par tous les moyens possibles, allant du couteau au canon, les visages déchirés de cicatrices serpentines. Il avait été décidé que le Capitaine ne sortirait que pour la fin du combat, puisque c'était une petite bataille et que les assaillants ne seraient pas bien difficiles à défaire. Cela avait finalement pris un peu plus de temps que prévu, mais le Capitaine ne sortait pas. "Qu'on me garde les beaux morceaux", avait-il ordonné de son habituel ton rêveur et indifférent. Puis il était retourné dans sa cabine. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi on entendait _L'Hiver_ de Vivaldi en arrière plan du combat. Les trilles rythmaient la parade.

Accoudé à sa fenêtre, le Capitaine laissa tomber dans les flots la cendre de sa cigarette. Elle grésilla un instant sur les miroirs liquides, puis coula.

-

Il se battait les sourcils froncés, comme toujours, les pointes effilées sur le côté comme un diablotin vengeur. Son long katana à la main, il virevoltait comme un danseur de ballet classique, les dents serrés, enveloppé de son manteau or et azur. Il avait plutôt fière allure, un air de satyre virevoltant, rageur, dents serrés mais toujours élégant dans sa manière de combattre, sur le fil, en arabesques dansantes. C'était sans conteste celui qui faisait le plus de dégâts parmi les hommes de _L'Esperanza_ : si sa technique n'était pas parfaite, il compensait largement ses manques en furie meurtrière. Ainsi, quand il arriva qu'il ne restât plus que lui sur le pont, le visage tâché de sang noyé dans une tempête de cheveux caramels, entouré de trois hommes lourdement armés, on jugea judicieux d'appeler le Capitaine, sinon à la rescousse, pour le spectacle. Le maître des lieux arriva donc sur le champ de bataille.

Cigarette entre les lèvres & regard absent, démarche aérienne.

-

La première chose que pensa Shinobu en voyant le Capitaine fut : Quelle beauté. Altière, indifférente, suprême, une folie d'homme droit, lointain, décapité par la fumée de sa cigarette. La deuxième fut : Oh mon dieu! Quant à la troisième, il n'y en eut pas : il tomba évanoui entre les bras de son adversaire. Le Capitaine lança un regard glacial à la silhouette inanimée, et dit lentement :

-Amenez-le dans mes appartements.

Ses paroles résonnèrent dans le silence létal et parurent amener un semblant de ride sur le visage du jeune homme aux cheveux d'or.

-

Le temps était au deuil. On pleurait les marins morts au combat, on offrait leurs dépouilles aux déferlantes, on faisait grise mine. Le temps semblait suivre les mornes pensées : une légère bruine donnait au bois cet aspect larmoyant et ce toucher spongieux; on ne se se languissait que des futons et de la cantine. La jonque traçait un chemin uniforme dans les grands pans de brume ; perdue dans l'immensité cotonneuse, elle semblait un grand monstre vaguement rougeâtre : sa lenteur lui donnait une beauté paisible et somnolente.

-

Dans les appartements, Shinobu se réveillait doucement. Tandis qu'il reprenait peu à peu ses esprits, il réalisa qu'il était attaché : une corde entourait ses poignets et ses chevilles, et un bâillon comprimait ses lèvres. Il lui fallut un petit moment pour se rappeler de tous les évènements de la journée. Il jeta un coup d'œil à travers la pièce : une caverne de bois laqué sombre, aux murs recouverts de rayonnages, et au milieu de laquelle trônait un phonographe usé. Dans un coin, une table accueillait un service à thé et un livre posé, ouvert. Shinobu se retint de se lever pour y mettre un marque-page. Enfin, puisqu'il était attaché, il n'eut pas besoin de se retenir beaucoup. Enfin, à l'autre extrémité, entre le lit (occidental, haut avec des barreaux de cuivre) et une bibliothèque, un homme était debout, la chevelure balayée par les embruns, accoudée à une fenêtre. Les vents marins infiltraient dans la pièce une odeur froide de sel, mais il ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Vêtu d'un costume occidental noir, il laissait les éléments lui dessiner un sourire tordu de chair tirée. Il parut soudain sentir le regard du jeune homme sur son épaule, et se retourna. Il s'avança vers Shinobu en grandes foulées prédatrices et se pencha sur lui pour lui retirer son bâillon.

-Ne crie pas.

La couleur de ses yeux aurait pétrifié un aveugle.

-

Des miroirs d'argent; des abysses infinis de mercure frigorifié. Une couleur comme on préfère ne pas en trouver : réellement effrayante, glacée jusqu'au fond de l'âme, qui menace et qui ment sans un sursaut. L'homme se redressa légèrement et lui enleva son bâillon d'un geste indifférent. Mais Shinobu n'était pas homme à se laisser impressionner : fidèle à lui-même, il fronça les sourcils et ordonna au pirate :

-Détachez-moi.

L'autre se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules :

-Tu ne t'échapperas pas?

Une fulgurance espiègle éclaira les yeux sylvestres de l'adolescent :

-Qui sait?

Le pirate eut un mince sourire qui sembla dénaturer son visage; puis il se leva, verrouilla la porte et plaça dans son costume et à sa taille un couteau et un long pistolet rutilant. Quand cela fut fait, il s'avança vers Shinobu et le détacha.

-Un peu de thé?

-

-Oui, merci.

C'était un thé vert, _Elephant bleu_, au goût de réglisse, profondément noire et piquante, délicieux. Shinobu avala d'un trait le contenu de sa tasse et se brûla la langue. Le grand homme eut un mince sourire légèrement condescendant, comme s'il regardait d'un oeil amusé les balourdises d'un jeune enfant. Shinobu leva sur lui de grands yeux accusateurs, luxuriants. Puis, décidant de l'ignorer, il se remit à boire, plus doucement, en essayant de ne pas dévisager cet étrange pirate qui buvait à petites gorgées , les yeux perdus dans un ailleurs insondable.

-Qui êtes vous?

Le pirate secoua la tête comme pour chasser ses pensées et le petit sourire regagna sa place sur ses lèvres, frétillant et supérieur.

-Je ne sais pas ... Qui veux-tu que je sois?

La question en aurait dérouté plus d'un mais le jeune homme la balaya d'une arabesque de la main.

-Miyagi You. Ravi de te rencontrer. Je suis le capitaine de ce bateau.

Shinobu replongea la tête dans les effluves entêtantes de la tasse, songeur.

-

Il était tard; l'océan lui-même avait rendu les armes et laissé le courant les mener sans encombres. Il était comme un grand plateau d'ombre sur lequel, évanescente, la jonque glissait avec des airs d'épave fantôme. Shinobu dormait sur le matelas d'une chambre inoccupée; sa conversation avec le Capitaine ne lui avait prit qu'une petite partie de l'après-midi, durant laquelle ils s'étaient présentés sans aller plus avant dans les détails. Shinobu ne savait toujours pas pourquoi le pirate le traitait avec tant d'égards .... peut-être bien qu'il était fou, cela n'aurait pas été étonnant. Pourtant, les autres marins lui obéissaient avec une telle déférence que l'adolescent se doutait bien qu'il avait du accomplir de grandes choses. Mais quoi? Il s'endormit sur l'image de deux pupilles d'argent incandescent.

-

Une main secoua son épaule avec rudesse. Le jeune homme se redressa précipitamment et saisit son sabre d'un mouvement vif. L'homme devant lui eut un petit rire sombre.

-Pas de ça, gamin.

Shinobu se tourna vers lui pour apercevoir un grand homme ma foi assez comique. Une touffe de cheveux caramel, un visage si rouge que Shinobu pouvait presque voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles, et un livre sous le bras, ce qui lui donnait un air d'intellectuel totalement décalé. L'adolescent étouffa un rire. Il rirait moins en apprenant plus tard que cet homme était le second du Capitaine, Kamijou Hiroki, dont le surnom Kamijou le Démon correspondait à son caractère sanguinaire et restrictif. Il surveillait tous les marins d'un œil de lynx, sanctionnant chaque erreur, chaque faute, chaque incompréhension; et même le Capitaine n'échappait pas à sa houlette tyrannique. Sous sa direction, Shinobu dut s'habiller en vitesse ("Plus vite que ça!") et se diriger au pas de course à l'extérieur. Sur le pont, un soleil froid éclairait la scène; le Capitaine nettoyait amoureusement un long katana au manche bleu foncé, assis sur un tas de corde. Il ne bougea pas en les voyant arriver.

-Bonjour.

Sa salutation résonna étonnement clairement dans l'air.

-

_Clac. Clac. Clac. _

Les katanas se croisaient avec de petites étincelles. Autour d'eux, les combattants semblaient mener leur propre danse intime, entre gigue épicée et tango. Ils n'étaient plus qu'une silhouette floue, une couleur traînante, une bavure dans l'air. L'œil qui essayait de les capter ne voyait d'une ombre déjà partie; celui qui essayait de les attraper tombait dans les rets de leur bataille sensuelle. Ils étaient deux faunes faits de cheveux et de tissus volage : une bête puissante et un insolent oisillon qui se tournaient autour sans relâche, sans rien s'infliger d'autres que de légère écorchures, comme par tendresse confidente.

-

Tous s'étaient stoppés pour les regarder se battre, mais les combattants restaient les yeux rivés l'un sur l'autre, en quête de failles révélatrices. Le soleil dardait sur eux un même rayon ovale. Ils se battaient pour apprendre. Se scruter, se voler des petits bouts d'âme, s'enrouler dans les voltes de l'autre comme dans des liens rassurants. Quelque part, se battre créa entre eux une confiance formidable : la certitude que leur statut d'ennemis ne tenait qu'à la perversité du hasard. On hésita à les applaudir.

-

Ils se tiennent debout face aux vagues comme deux phares, l'un trop frêle pour ne pas se faire manger par les vagues patibulaires, et l'autre bien droit, grand et sombre, fait de briques incassables et élevé sur son rocher d'indifférence. Ils ne disent pas grand chose, ça chuchote dans leur dos : une rumeur coulante qui se faufile entre les planches du pont pour aller s'enraciner sous leurs pieds. Mais ils sont hors d'atteinte : ce n'est pas qu'ils ne s'en soucient pas, mais ils sont si loin qu'une insulte hurlée ne les ferait même pas tressaillir. Ils se fondent dans le ressac, la marée les emporte, ils sont de grosses gouttes salées; la mer les traîne avec elle dans son onirique voyage. Ils rêvent.

-

Le temps s'arrêta avant de recommencer à toute vitesse, et comme s'il voulait rattraper les minutes perdues en faisant le tour du cadran en un temps record, la nuit tomba alors que l'après-midi tirait à peine à sa fin. Miyagi resta de marbre face aux reproches de Kamijou quant au prisonnier; le second renonça face à son visage moucheté de piqûres grisâtres, imperturbable et fier. Le Capitaine invita Shinobu dans sa cabine pour manger.

-

-C'est une tarte aux abricots.

Shinobu regarda avec avidité la pâte tendre sur laquelle reposaient, bien serrés les uns contre les autres comme des petits cœurs palpitants, les minuscules soleils délicatement orangés. Il tendit religieusement la main. Miyagi You eut un petit sourire amusé.

-Merci.

Il mangea avec précaution mais gourmandise, en s'arrêtant parfois pour humer un arôme ou savourer la sensation de fournaise caramélisée sur son palais. Miyagi le regardait en sirotant une tasse de café noir qui répandait dans la pièce son effluve oriental.

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de moi?

Ses sourcils froncés lui donnaient une laideur presque surannée qui s'évanouit quand il enfourna dans sa bouche la petite cuillère ciselée. Miyagi articula lentement, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même :

-Je ne sais pas encore. Je ne garde pas de prisonniers, mais tu te bats bien ... je ne pense pas que tu pourras rejoindre l'équipage. Ils ne t'aiment pas ...

Il plongea ses pupilles dans celles de Shinobu.

-Mais tu comprends que je ne peux pas te larguer à la prochaine île ... Tu sais lire les cartes?

Pourquoi voulait-il à tout prix le garder sur ce bateau?

-Enfin ... nous parlerons de ça demain, veux-tu?

Il se leva pour actionner le phonographe. Il en sortit une vieille chanson de pirate. Le Capitaine ferma les yeux pour en retenir tout le suc.

-

_Condamnés à l'océan au vent qui mène le bal  
Oubliés des honnêtes gens du dieu des cathédrales  
Rien n'pouvant plus les sauver on peut traîner nos âmes  
Des tropiques aux bas quartiers de Rotterdam. _

Il chantonna le couplet doucement puis rouvrit les yeux et eut un petit sursaut en apercevant Shinobu qui le dévisageait. Il lui adressa un sourire dont l'adolescent n'aurait su dire s'il était désolé ou sincère, puis dit :

-Tu peux t'en aller si tu veux.

Comme s'il lui offrait la chance de lui échapper.

-

Âmes damnées. N'étaient-il vraiment que ça? N'était-il vraiment que ça? La dernière bougie s'éteint avec un grésillement et un petit panache de fumée. Comme si le dernier train était parti. Plus de moyen de s'en aller, maintenant. Il faudrait rester jusqu'au bout. Jusqu'au matin?

-Tu ne t'en vas pas?

_'Non'_

-Ne t'en fais pas.

Il se sentait proche de ce grand homme voûté près du phonographe. Même ses yeux de mercure avaient une petite lueur triste.

-

Au fond de la pièce il y avait un tableau : une figure austère devieux seigneur sanguinaire, la moustache dressé, l'air alerte et sévère sous son glacis de peinture écaillée. Ils les surplombait de toute sa superbe, et au bout de ses lèvres pincées semblait retentir un petit : "Tss tss ...". Presque attendri. La lune fondante renvoyait des petits rayons sur la garde de son sabre.

-

Shinobu ne fut même pas surpris. Il ne s'y attendait pas, non : mais il ne fut pas surpris. Est-ce que cela lui sembla naturel, quelque part? Peut-être. Il savait que le Capitaine était homosexuel, pourtant. Ca ne lui avait rien fait de l'entendre. Kamijou avait lâché cela comme une confidence. C'était honteux, ce genre de choses? Shinobu s'était plu à imaginer un petit secret brindilleux, caché dans son cocon de coton moite.

-

_A force de chercher les brumes ou cacher nos erreurs  
Nous gentilshommes de fortune de quoi avons nous peur  
Plus du gibet d'Savannah que d'Satan et ses flammes  
On préfère la mort du bras qui tient une lame _

La voix continuait de chanter et le vieux monsieur de faire le voyeur désapprobateur. Dehors, la mer enflait et gonflait sa gorge verte et bleue, secouant les sirènes et les cachalots et délogeant les poissons-joyaux de leurs cavernes minérales. Shinobu n'avait pas repoussé le Capitaine quand il l'avait embrassé dans le noir. Ça ne semblait pas très important, d'abord, et puisque personne ne le saurait jamais il pouvait le dire, il avait trouvé ça plutôt agréable. Lui-même n'avait connu jusque là que de futiles amourettes. Il se savait appartenir à cette race des gens enflammés; les passions l'embrasaient de leurs magma voluptueux. Il le voyait bien, maintenant : cet homme-là était tout à fait le genre dont il pourrait tomber amoureux, et celui qui ne lui retournerait ses affections qu'en embrassades dévastatrices.

-

Le Capitaine ne lui demanda pas un seule fois son consentement : il lui avait offert une porte ouverte sur le rai de lumière du couloir, quoi de plus? Il s'arrachèrent de petits gémissements réciproques dénués de pudeur, se mordirent partout, comme des animaux enragés et lascifs; ne se laissèrent pas un moment de répit : puisqu'il n'y avait pas de début, il n'y aurait pas de fin.

-

_Prêt à livrer mille batailles pour l'or du roi d'Espagne  
Le pont témoin d'nos ripailles sait chaque fois que l'on gagne  
Le rhum et le chant des hommes font briller les étoiles  
Sur une gigue on fait les mômes on remet les voiles _

La chanson avait quelque chose de prophétique. Leurs mains se glissèrent un peu partout, dans tous les recoins reculés et les cavernes chaudes; le magma réveilla ses ardeurs dans le ventre de l'adolescent. Derrière les hublots, la mer se fracassait sur le pont : de grands dragons cristallins brisaient leur échine sur les rampes de bois. L'élément déchaîné faisait un bruit d'enfer, et nos amants ne sentaient que sa fureur tangente sous leurs corps souffreteux.

-

_Le cap sur les mers du sud le temps nous en fait voir  
On trouve not' lot d'solitude, de haine de désespoir  
Tant pis pour la proie facile qui croise notre route  
Une fille contre un droit d'asile, c'est c'que ça coûte. _

Les mouvements de Shinobu avaient à la fois la candeur de l'enfance et la maladresse de la jeunesse; il bougeait dans une sorte de désordre inexpérimenté que l'autre rattrapait de ses mains immenses, calmement, pour le remettre en place après toutes ses contorsions. Shinobu était heureux que l'obscurité cache sa rougeur et ses sourcils -froncés, comme toujours, archés tantôt vers le haut, tantôt vers le bas, frémissants comme des queues de diable noiraud.

-

Boum! Boum! Les coups de feu, c'était la mer et ses lampées brûlantes, c'était le petit volcan en éruption sous les draps, le monstre de tissu aux hennissements suggestifs qui se balançait d'avant en arrière et de haut en bas, respirait un grand coup et revenait à l'attaque, comme pour enfoncer le lit dans le sol. Les coups de feu c'était les deux évènement encastrés bien étroit, un galimatias suspect de vagues et de membres, qui se cachaient l'un l'autre, à grand renfort d'ondins et de coquillages. Il y avait aussi des éclairs, parfois : tout un spectacle maritime que les deux amants ignoraient avec empressement, enroulés qu'ils étaient dans leurs frasques libidineuses.

-

C'était bon; très bon, un peu trop même, si l'on en croyait les normes de ce bout d'humain. Ça faisait un truc étrange dans le corps, une sorte d'incendie qui mêlait tous les organes dans une bouillie pulsante. Ça flambait de partout, dedans et dehors : et ça sortait de tous les côtés, en sueur, en liquide blanchâtre et juteux comme un cœur d'abricot, en cris, en larmes ... tout un capharnaüm de sécrétions, il faut le dire bien agréables.

-

Miyagi aussi avait l'air d'aimer. Sa figure était un peu contractée, comme dans un grand effort, mais il se tenait au dessus de Shinobu comme un rapace triomphant; mouvant entre les jambes écartées de l'adolescent, les yeux fixés sur son faciès bouillonnant. A l'extérieur, le ciel accompagnait la mer dans ses outrages. Tous deux menaient aussi une symphonie retentissante, verte comme la fée des fous et bleue comme le manteau des rois.

-

_Frères assassins déserteurs au destin sanguinaire  
La bible le Joly Roger à bord ça va de pair  
Ce n'est pas l'sang sur nos mains qui fera peur aux femmes  
Comme nous elles valent moins que rien, moins que leurs charmes _

C'est fini! On s'approche! La foudre se profile! Tout s'intensifie, les gorges se tarissent; la mer elle-même perd un peu de son âpre rebéllion.

Le cygne chante! L'aube se lève! Les velléités dans le levant se calment; une sorte d'hébétude, de stupeur : se peut-il qu'on soit parvenus au bout de la nuit? Vraiment? L'on aurait réussi?

Une dernière salve, pour le panache, et l'on s'écroule avec une moue bienheureuse; une dernière attaque, vaine, mais qu'est-ce puisqu'on retournera au combat; un ultime aria, prolongé sur le vibrato des gorges aquatiques.

-

Tout retombe, en vrac, entremêlé : peau et chair, cheveux, os, dauphins, vaguelettes et gouttes, lamantins : tant de choses qui s'effondrent les uns sur les autres sans distinction, épuisées parce cette débauche de gloire.

L'orgue se tait; le lit s'éteint; la mer regagne sa placide apparence : demain il sera encore assez tôt pour combattre les envahisseurs. Elle ne tient pas vraiment à perdre ce combat : ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il dure depuis la nuit des temps, et elle se sentirait seule sans un bateau frôlant ses ouailles. Mais jouer, oh ça oui, chaque fois que le dieu des Pirates le voudra, gronder avec plaisir et secouer ses entrailles bouillonnantes.

-

Shinobu s'écroula sur le torse du Capitaine, et, leurs ventres gluants rassemblés dans le souvenir de leur fulgurante jouissance, ils s'endormirent. Derrière les paupières de l'adolescent, un néant bienheureux; et derrière celles du Capitaine, un dos tendu en arc maladroit tremblait puis explosait, encore et encore, sans fin.

Sur son lit de scories, le petit volcan crachota.

-

Le vieillard contemplait d'un regard oblique les deux amants endormis; le phonographe grésillait doucement. Le lit avait une allure de berceau bacchanal : des restes orgiaques jonchait le matelas. Le silence couvait la pièce comme une fée marraine.

-

Pas de traces; pas d'indices. Encore une bataille sans vainqueurs et sans lois, dont les marins ne sauront rien . Les assaillants se retirent en glissant vers leurs antres comme de grands fauves repus. Sur le pont, l'astre neuf foudroie une chimère.


	2. La confrérie des faux semblants

**Disclaimer** **:** Rien ne m'appartient, gna gna gna, tout appartient à un japonais au nom imprononçable, gna gna gna, etc ...

**Rating ****:** K+ Non, je n'aime pas écrire les lemons, donc vous vous contenterez de quelques allusions et de beaucoup de poésie.

**Pairing(s) :** Miyagi You/Takatsuki (Merci **ArnoFool**, je sais, je suis une inculte!)Shinobu (Terrorist, quoi.)

**Note :** Ceci est un UA. Il se peut également que les personnages soient légèrement OOC. Déconseillé aux homophobes (qui n'ont d'ailleurs rien à faire sur ce fandom), aux amateurs de fluff et de happy ends. Ce qui nous amène à l'information suivante : ceci est un three-shots, c'est à dire une histoire en trois chapitres. Enjoy =)

**Note 1** : _**A pirate's story**_ est à l'origine une fic-cadeau pour _**Kiranagio**_ (dont je vous recommande chaudement les écrits, et surtout sa fiction **Le Carnet**) à l'occasion des fêtes de Noël : joyeux Noël à toi, donc, Kiranagio (OK, là, on n'est carrément plus dans les temps, je m'excuse bien bas, _gomenasai_), malgré le retard, et j'espère que tu aimeras!

**Note 2 :** Voilà enfin la deuxième partie de **_A pirate's story_**. On dirait que j'ai passé beaucoup de temps dessus, mais non. Mon retard est inexcusable, puisque j'ai passé l'après-midi d'hier, dans une fulgurance d'inspiration , à l'écrire entière. Voilà donc, j'espère que cela vous plaira, et si vous avez de la chance, la prochaine (et dernière) partie arrivera avant six mois.

**Note 3 :** Moi qui m'étais dit que je penserais bien aux RàR, devinez quoi, j'ai oublié! Donc les voilà :

**E. **: Merci!!! Voilà la suite, un peu (beaucoup) en retard, certes. J'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant!

**Fuminori** : Je ne sais pas quoi dire. A part merci, mais déjà, c'est faible. Merci pour la comparaison, pour la griserie ... Voilà la suite de la chute, et puis ce sera la fin (le crash). Je n'irais sûrement pas jusqu'à me qualifier de "meilleure fic" mais le compliment me touche au-delà des mots (ce qui est un comble). Je crois que ce sont les plus beaux compliments qu'on a pu me faire sur cette histoire : savoir qu'elle t'a touchée, que tu as "pris ton pied", que ce que j'ai écrit a créé _ce_ lien. Cela me suffit pour écrire.

**La confrérie des faux-semblants**

C'est un quotidien bancal, incertain, qui vacille sur ses petites pattes comme un oisillon plaintif. Le temps s'écoule, et il semble que le soleil ait posé ses scellés sur le quotidien. Il règne une chaleur énorme, qui pèse lourdement sur leurs échines, gros monstre assoupi et ronflant. Le soleil les toise de son œil de cyclope, et personne n'ose ouvrir la bouche, de peur de finir asséché ou, du moins, que les mots ne s'arrêtent à la lisière des lèvres avec un petit craquement de grains de sable. Le navire s'est transformé en cimetière : on voit parfois un marin se dégager de sa gangue de sueur, mais il se contente de s'ébrouer avant de retomber dans sa torpeur.

-

Personne ne dit rien. Pas un mot sur le jeune homme qui navigue entre les appartements du Capitaine et sa propre cabine, au bout du couloir; pas un murmure sur cet étrange adolescent aux sourcils accusateurs.

-

Les cordages prennent vie. Ils se transforment en passerelles arachnéennes, et soudainement des dizaines d'animaux humains forment une toile d'araignée géante entre les deux bateaux. Les navires sont des prairies agitées de barbares, et chaque pirate un brin d'un vert iridescent. Les sabres se croisent avec quelque chose qui ressemble à de la tendresse; si Shinobu n'avait pas eu lui-même le visage couturé au fil pourpre, il aurait cru à une prière dansante.

-

Les visages se reflètent sur le cimeterre. Shinobu se fait soudain la réflexion combien combattre est peu différent de faire l'amour. Il y a cette même complainte, se dit-il, ce même cliquetis de hanches qui s'emboîtent, cette même harmonie hésitante ou espiègle, cette même … Une œillade de la part du sabre le ramène à la réalité.

-J'arrive!

Interdit, le pirate s'immobilise, ballerine suspendue. Shinobu rit.

_C'est une tarte aux abricots._

La voix retentit dans son esprit, goguenarde, et le goût de la pâtisserie lui revient sur le palais, doux et piquant comme au premier jour, si semblable au sang. Il sourit au corsaire.

-Sauce tomate.

Quand son plexus solaire explose en particules carmin, Shinobu se tourne vers un autre adversaire.

-Sauce tomate, répéte-t-il avec son sourire à damner un ange gardien.

Puisque ce n'est pas du sang.

-

Ils profitent d'une respiration dans la bataille pour buller près d'un cordage. Semblent tendres, sont cruels.

-Tu es tellement joli, murmure le Capitaine en caressant de la pulpe d'un doigt la mâchoire de son esclave.

-Et tu es si dur.

Santon d'argile et statue de marbre se dévisagent en chiens de faïence. Mais déjà le combat reprend, le cordage s'agite comme un serpent face à son charmeur, et il est temps de reprendre la baïonnette. Ils s'embrassent pour se repaître des graines de café sur les lèvres l'un de l'autre; en cachette.

-

Puis ils se battent de nouveau, les épaules tressautantes et le corps comme électrifié, petites marionnettes au long nez sylvestre. Parfois ils se lancent des regards qui se croisent, et une petite étincelle craquelle l'air. Mais personne ne les voit, ces étincelles. Ce sont des étincelles personnelles.

-

Il semble qu'ils se promettent un bagage de jolies tortures quand ils en auront fini avec ces maudits pirates. En attendant, c'est Pierrot avec son sourire lunaire. C'est Achab et son harpon vengeur. C'est Zeus et sa panoplie d'éclairs. C'est Vercingétorix et sa crinière rousse. C'est le Capitaine Crochet et son appendice d'argent. Ils se battent en cadence, tam tam titam, gorge tranchée, genoux éclaté, particules d'os, puzzle de poussière. Ils sont insatiables, impartiaux, synchronisés.

-

Un sourire de Joker éclate sur les voiles de l'_Esperanza_. Approximativement au même moment, une explosion de dents ricoche contre le soleil, libérée par un glissement de lèvres rosées, tout juste humides. You s'approche de Shinobu de sa démarche de chat du Cheshire et sourit pour l'accompagner, l'air de dire « je ne sais pas pourquoi tu souris, mais ça a l'air beau ».

-C'est beau, glisse Shinobu dans la clavicule de l'amant qu'il s'improvise chaque nuit.

You ne répond pas; les voiles déchirées contiennent un étrange pouvoir.

-

Une petite cuillère en équilibre. En équilibre sur la commissure d'une lèvre, au coin rosé luisant de salive et d'envie, un petit monticule ruisselant de confiture. Remplie jusqu'au bord comme un navire pirate ou un petit volcan qui retient son magma par timidité grondante. La cuillère vacille et le mélange fruité glisse dans le fond de la piscine d'argent avec un léger gloussement métallisé. Ils rient. Une goutte tombe sur le nez de Shinobu. Le Capitaine fond sur lui comme un rapace pour happer la larme à la rondeur parfaite. Le vieux seigneur s'étonne de ne plus rien voir; un rayon oblique lui cache les amants. De nouveau les sourcils froncés, il écoute non sans une certaine délectation les cantiques érotiques du matelas, et les froncements de sourires.

-

Pourtant il faut bien se rendre à l'évidence : la matinée tire à sa fin. Le soleil se contente de tomber en pluie ocre sur les marins harassés aux odeurs de sel. Il fallut descendre, faire comme si de rien n'était, sourire insolemment au sourcil levé du second un peu trop intéressé, s'embrasser dans un couloir, manger un bout -si seulement on pouvait se nourrir exclusivement de becquée de confiture de groseille au saut du lit-, courir sur le pont, expliquer au second que oui il faut rester ici, et pour un temps indéterminé s'il te fait du bien ne sois pas grossier je t'en prie.

-

Pour autant, le Capitaine n'en perd pas sa froideur légendaire, et la bille de mercure de ses pupilles est toujours la même, brillante et inachevée. Seulement il a un petit démon acéré qui l'attend dans sa cabine, sur un lit de braises frétillantes, prêt à être dévoré tout cru comme un cuissot de chevreuil. Tendre … Miyagi ne peut empêcher sa langue de tracer l'ourlet de ses lèvres. Miam miam.

-

-Demain nous descendrons à Fuyijima.

L'Eros caramélisé sort sa tête des draps, dans lesquels il était enfoui comme par un besoin de blancheur complice. Il a un petit sourire euphorique.

-Vraiment?

Il n'y a rien de mieux qu'un sol tangible pour céder aux passions humaines, n'est-ce-pas?

-

Fuyijima : un fouillis de souk, des geysers de fragrances épicées, de couleurs coulantes, de saveurs agressives, toute une symphonie orangée de sensations et de sentiments. On dit que là-bas, à Fuyijima, ce n'est plus le Japon : on dit qu'il y a des putes à tout les coins de rue, qu'on s'y embrasse sur la joue et qu'on s'y embrassade, on dit que là-bas, à Fuyijima, les gens respectables n'y vont pas.

-

Ou alors ils y vont en vacances avec leurs maîtresses, les cadres-DEH-directeurs-généraux des grandes entreprises et leurs catins de première classe, toutes pomponnées. Mais en ville, à Tokyo, là où il n'y a que des « honnêtes gens », on murmure de Fuyijima que c'est « un repaire de pirates ».

-

Les pirates s'en donnent à coeur joie. Ca, c'est pas de la piraterie au rabais, non : eux, ce sont des vrais pirates, ils tonitruent dans les bars, ils prennent les serveuses sur leurs genoux libidineux, ils sont contents, imbibés, quand on les voit passer on murmure que ce sont des pirates, les pirates de l'E_speranza_. « Ce Miyagi, raconte un vieux à deux gamins des rues, je l'ai vu découper en morceaux un des soldats du roi, une fois. Avec une seule main. ». Les mioches écoutent religieusement le conteur fantastique en grignotant un peu de terre : parce qu'à Fuyijima, même la terre a le goût brûlant des épices et de la passion.

-

You et Shinobu marchent sans se tenir la main. Même à Fuyijima, ça ne se fait pas. Qu'on croie pas qu'on attaque l'_Esperanza_ sans risques, surtout. Sa vie, c'est son bateau, répète souvent You dans l'obscurité gluante de sa cabine de Capitaine. Après, il prend une cigarette et il va regarder la lune de sa fenêtre. Il reste ce qu'il est. Qu'on croie pas que. Ces moments-là, la pièce se réduit à une larmichette de fumée cotonneuse et à deux billes d'un vert d'encre.

-

Une pute les aborde avec un sourire en lame de fond.

-Vous m'offrez un verre, les gars?

Ils relèvent la tête comme si on les avait sortis d'un rêve ou d'une réflexion profonde.

-Non, non, merci, ils bafouillent, tout penauds.

La pute les prend en pitié. C'est une gentille pute. Elle ravale ses longues jambes gainées de toile d'araignée dans son giron. Le petit se prend les pattes dedans mais elle le dégage gentiment.

-C'est bon, mon mignon.

Il s'écoule en excuses, mais elle le fait taire avec une rasade de fumée. On ne lui sert plus de conneries. C'est une pute de Fuyijima, quand même.

-Allez, vas-y, chéri, tu fais fuir les clients.

Il court presque pour rejoindre son compagnon, de longues emjambées un peu hésitantes, parce qu'il est jeune encore. La pute de Fuyijima les regarde s'éloigner en foulées décalquées. Elle sourit un peu tristement.

-

Le hammam de Fuyijima ressemble à un gros champignon fumant. C'est une sorte de sanctuaire, une jungle de mosaïque dans laquelle les pas font des bruits de carrelage inondé. Il fait chaud, pas étouffant mais assez pour qu'ils enlèvent ce qu'ils avaient sur eux, pas grand-chose. On chuchote dans le bâtiment : c'est une boîte à secrets.

-

Les chuchotis construisent une trame qui les enveloppe doucereusement. On leur dit bonjour, ils murmurent oui, vous aussi, l'air un peu ailleurs, égaré dans les circonvolutions bleutées. Les employés rigolent doucement : ça fait cet effet à tout le monde. On leur demande si ce n'est pas de l'opium qu'on sent là-bas, ils ne répondent plus. Où est le bain chaud? Oui, c'est ça, vers la droite.

-

Tout le monde a des airs de magicien dans la vapeur tourbillonnante. Tous les petits drames quotidiens deviennent des tragédies, les commerçants sont des barbares chamarrés, aux lourds accents et aux histoires orientales. On ne sait plus vraiment si les robinets susurrent de l'eau ou des potions aphrodisiaques. Les verrières explosent en éclats diamantesques.

-

On souffle une formule dans un recoin bleuté :

-Par là?

Ou … non, ce sont nos deux aventuriers, ils s'échappent de pièce en pièce, de repaires fantasmagoriques en paisibles saunas. Ils se subtilisent même une étreinte dans un couloir plus ou moins désert.

-

Quelque part dans le lointain, un pirate tatoué souffle comme un bœuf. Il fait trop chaud dans ce satané sauna, pense-t-il sans sembler réaliser que c'est précisément l'objectif du sauna en question.

-

Tic. Tac. Ils jettent des regards qui ricochent sur les murs coulants sans trouver personne. Ça leur va. Ils rient dans le silence, leurs arpèges dégoulinent dans la chaleur environnante. Cela en fait de la bouillie, mais ils s'en fichent, ils se goûtent les lèvres perlées. C'est trop bon, ce genre de délice.

-

_Délice de compote de pêches et ambroisie._ Ils s'écrivent même un menu personnel, qu'ils compulsent avec ferveur, tout amusés qu'ils sont par leurs découvertes culinaires. Ils cuisinent un marbré avec leurs mèches disparates, ce n'est pas très homogène, cela fait un peu désordre, mais c'est plutôt joli. Pour le vin, ils s'enfilent des rasades de buée comme autant de perles de chapelet.

_Notre Père qui êtes aux cieux …_

La dégustation est à la fois religieuse et gourmande.

-

Ils sortent quand même un peu honteux de l'antre de tous les plaisirs. Le Capitaine reprend son air de juge momifié, le gamin sa bouille insolente et crâneuse. Ils ne se tiennent toujours pas la main.

-Tarte aux abricots, clame doucement l'impudent à l'oreille du Capitaine.

You laisse échapper un rire qui lui vient du fond de la gorge, comme les déclarations d'amour, celles qu'il n'autorise jamais à franchir la barrière d'émail.

-

Le pirate à tête de bœuf sort du sauna, lui aussi. Il remercie les employés, salue les putes, et s'arrête à un tripot. Il a bien besoin d'un rhum, décide-t-il.

-

Ils font la cueillette des matelots dans les cabarets. Il faut dire qu'ils sont bien enivrés, les maudits pirates, mais ce n'est pas grave. À Fuyijima, on les fourre dans les bras du Capitaine et on dit À la prochaine fois. Il y a toujours une prochaine fois à Fuyijima.

-A bientôt, Cap'taine!

You baisse légèrement la tête, l'air de dire « De rien. » à un Merci que personne n'a prononcé. Shinobu lui trouve l'expression ridicule et noble d'une Traviata qui salue. Cela le fait rire.

-

La petite compagnie titube jusqu'au navire. Fuyijima, comme pour leur dire au revoir, a décidé de pleurer des grosses gouttes drues. Elles leur rentrent dans les yeux et dégoulinent sur leurs joues, un peu comme des larmes. Ils aiment ça, il fait chaud, ils rêvent, l'humidité les enveloppe dans son berceau d'ivresse. Tout est beau. Ils dansent : cinquante soldats de plomb embarqués dans une gigue sabbatique.

-

Puis la pluie, comme la marée, salue et se retire, laissant sur la plage ses coups de langue et sa signature écumeuse. Un marin se lance dans la narration d'une ancienne légende, selon laquelle la lune serait responsable de la salaison de la mer. Tous s'agglutinent autour de lui, raisins dodus et avides, mais il ne se rappelle plus vraiment qui, ni quoi, ni pourquoi. On lui jette quelques gentilles insultes.

-

Le Capitaine gueule qu'il faut remonter dans le navire. L'apprenti pirate trottine derrière lui et fait attention que personne ne tombe dans le petit trou qui sépare le bateau de la mer. Un peu que. C'est vrai, il suffirait qu'un d'eux sautille un peu trop, traîne la patte, glisse, s'amuse à se croire sur un toboggan de bois mouillé, et hop! Un homme à l'océan. Pas sûr qu'on le remarquerait.

-

On continuerait de faire monter les pirates, on les compterait -comme d'habitude, un peu au hasard, un deux trois six dix, histoire d'avoir bonne conscience-, et puis direction le marchand de sable pour lui troquer un peu de sa dope ocre contre … contre quoi? Son âme, si on en a une. Sinon, on supplie, et on dit demain. Mais après c'est le festival des insomnies.

-

Alors si l'un d'eux disparaissait ce n'est même pas sûr qu'on s'en apercevrait avant le matin. Ce serait comme … comme si rien n'était arrivé. L'océan qui récupère son tribu de chair. Tout simplement. Alors Shinobu fait la sentinelle. Un peu que. Un peu que Charon le double dans la course d'avirons.

-

Tous les pirates ronronnent bienheureusement dans les hamacs de toile écrue. C'est bien. You et Shinobu partagent un sourire harassé, comme deux parents veillant sur leur progéniture chahuteuse. Comme pour dire « Ils sont épuisants, mais ils sont gentils, ne vous en faites pas. ». Le thé fumant coule dans leurs gorges comme un courant ou une berceuse.

-

Ils ont à peine le temps d'atteindre la cabine avant de tomber endormis sur le lit, aussi blancs que des cadavres. Leurs poitrines se soulèvent au rythme régulier des vagues; les dragons aqueux se hissent jusqu'au hublot pour les voir sombrer, enlacés, les bras de Morphée enfoncés jusqu'aux coudes dans leurs chevelures mêlées.

-

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour.

Il n'y a rien d'à la fois plus révélateur et inexpressif qu'un bonjour. C'est ce que découvrent, à leur grande surprise, You et Shinobu.

-

Une sirène voluptueuse s'étire sur la clavicule d'un pirate affairé, s'ébroue dans son cou et agite ses menottes vert fané jusque sur son épaule. Fasciné, Shinobu la regarde rouler sur les muscles de l'homme, ondoyer dans son dos, buller dans le creux de sa nuque. C'est réellement passionnant, pense-t-il, elle semble presque vivante. Son imagination fantasque de petit garçon mal grandi va même jusqu'à lui fantasmer un rôle de messagère -d'Eros ou de Cupidon.

-

Mais voilà que le pirate se retourne vers lui avec un rictus de douleur sous sa charge -un volumineux tas de cordages. Il le pose avec un grand Huf de bête mythologique et se dirige vers Shinobu.

-Hé, De la Lune!

Shinobu met un moment à comprendre que c'est de lui qu'il s'agit. Mais c'est vrai qu'il a cette peau crémeuse de yaourt sucré. Il acquiesce -c'est bien lui.

-Le Second veut te voir, il faut que tu descendes à la cale.  
Shinobu remercie et s'éloigne à petits pas de marelle. _Ciel, Terre. _

-

C'est comme une nuit intergalactique dans la cale. Sans étoiles. Shinobu s'étonne silencieusement que le Second n'aie pas allumé de lanterne, mais … il le fera. Une voix le stoppe. Ce n'est pas le Second, alors.

-Salut, De la Lune.

Non. Son joli surnom sélénien résonne étrangement dans les intonations rauques de cette voix perdue dans l'obscurité.

- … salut.

-

Silence de bois flotté.

-Je vous ai vus, au hammam.

Shinobu serre ses lèvres minimalistes. Tous les petits plis de chairs rentrent dans sa bouche, il en profite pour y faire couler des petites rigoles de salive, inconsciemment. Ça pique un peu.

-Ah.

Il se demande si l'autre va lui faire du chantage. C'est marrant, ce matin cela ne lui semblait pas tellement important, de se cacher. Maintenant, il se dit qu'il aurait peut-être du faire un peu plus attention.

-Alors, comme ça, tu es du mauvais bord?

« Les pirates de bâbord », c'est comme ça qu'on les appelle, dans le coin, les dissidents. On leur fiche la paix, d'habitude.

-

-Faut croire.

L'autre se tait un peu. Comme s'il réfléchissait. Puis il se rapproche, il souffle comme une grosse chaudière. Comme une orgue de cheminées. S'il n'avait pas si peur, Shinobu trouverait presque ça poétique. Mais, en vrai, il a la chair de poule, toutes ses extrémités poreuses sont dressées, paralysées.

Le souffle se rapproche. Dans le noir, la peau du pirate est juste un canevas mouvant de créatures marines et d'inscriptions étrangères.

-Attends …

-Trop tard, Clair de Lune.

-

Trop tard, c'est comme si le mot avait déclenché. Tout d'un coup, l'action, qui s'était jusqu'ici déroulée dans une sorte de gelée doucereuse, prend toute la violence et la crudité de la réalité. Le pirate à tête de bœuf soufflette de plus en plus, saisit à pleines mains la chevelure désert de Shinobu. Son haleine sent le rhum de la veille au soir et quelque chose comme … indéfinissable. Cette moisissure mêlée au sel qu'ingèrent quotidiennement tous les pirates.

-

Les croissants de chair qui ventousent ses lèvres lui semblent une intrusion barbare. Il se débat comme un petit diable cornu. Pas question. Pas question de pour. Protéger un secret; et puis quoi encore?

-Non!

Si, là-haut, ils l'entendent, ils gardent leurs escargots bien fermés. Aveugles et sourds, les maudits pirates.

-

Tout semble décuplé dans le noir, la peur, la violence, l'envie. Shinobu déglutit quand une main de rapace se courbe sur son entrejambe. Une nimbe de soleil bleu tombe sur le plancher de bois sombre. Sordide. C'est drôle, c'est le seul mot que lui inspire la situation, un mot qui lui vient de derrière la gorge, derrière la tête, là où il garde tous les méchants mots, viol, meurtre, inceste.

-

-Non!

Soudain, il n'est plus temps de se débattre mollement. Le pantalon commence à lui glisser sur les cuisses, avec un froissement de demoiselle prude qui, elle aussi, crie Non. Shinobu frappe. Puisque ce n'est pas du sang. Puisque c'est juste une noix, ce craquement, puisque ce choc sourd n'est qu'une pastèque rebondissant sur le plancher, puisque ce flottement n'est qu'une crêpe encore tiède. Il ne sait pas se battre. Mais l'imagination est sa meilleure arme.

-

L'autre ne le laissera pas partir si vite, c'est sûr. Pas question que le Capitaine aie la côtelette de chevreuil à lui tout seul, pas vrai? Qu'est-ce qu'il est arrivé au partage du butin?

Shinobu se rappelle du petit couteau que You a glissé à sa ceinture pendant une de leurs joutes coquines.

-Garde-là, a-t-il déclaré de sa voix grave et pompeuse d'empereur. Ça peut toujours servir.

Il a acquiescé, rapidement, avant de retourner à ses jeux de chevalier. Mais il l'a toujours gardée; comme si c'était un cadeau.

-

La lame joue les couturières. Elle se tricote une cicatrice sur la joue, d'abord, puis grignote un bout de chemise rugueuse, et enfin découpe son chemin sur la gorge, longeant une pomme d'Adam proéminente, qu'elle laisse de côté, comme pour un prochain repas. Shinobu la laisse faire, sans regarder. Ce sera sa robe de mariée.

-

Clic-clac, ç'a été fait sans un cri. La bouche ouverte sur un hurlement qu'il ne hurlera pas, Shinobu contemple l'œuvre. _Haute couture. _

-

Un regard bleu sombre se reflète sur la lame cramoisie et poisseuse. Puis plus rien. Le noir, de nouveau.


End file.
